


You came back (WITH ART)

by ChristiWinchester03



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Drawing, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristiWinchester03/pseuds/ChristiWinchester03
Summary: There had been observed two druid kids in Camelot, Uther had sent Arthur and a few knights out to look for them in the forest
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	You came back (WITH ART)

Arthur and 2 other knights had been sent out to look for the druid children in the forest. Now, you might be wondering, why would Uther only send 2 knights and his son? He didn't. Arthur and the two knights were only one group, there were more scattered all over the forest, only to find two young children that happened to have magic. Arthur had seen them, in Camelot and he knew they were harmless, like come on! The oldest was only around 8 years old! Arthur hoped he wouldn't find them, he hoped none of the other groups did. They were children, after all, young innocent children. He didn't know why they were in Camelot of all places, but there must have been a good reason.

^^

Merlin knew it was risky, knew it was stupid to help them, but he couldn't let them die! The two druid children, Elis, a boy only 8 years old and his little sister Efa on 6 had travelled to Camelot for their sick mother who would die if she didn't get any help and Of course, they had heard about Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer on earth, And thought that he could help. Apparently, they lived in a druid camp but were attacked, the three of them hardly made it out. Merlin had to help them.

Merlin ran through the forest, Elis’ hand in his and Efa on his other arm, they had managed to avoid the Knights of Camelot fairly well, I mean they hadn't caught them yet.  


^^

Arthur and the two knights had been looking for 2 hours when they finally heard a sound, the voice of a child, an ’ouch!’, the three knights rode towards the voice and Arthur could only hope that they managed to hide.

The finally saw it, the boy holding his bleeding leg, probably fell, and a man in a cloak with the young girl on his Arm, The girl screamed when she saw them and Arthurs knights jumped off their horses ready to attack. The cloaked man sat the girl down and she managed to help the boy up, they ran and hid behind a fallen tree.

The man who was quite obviously trying to hide his face reached his arm out towards the three knights and said something. _Magic._ And the three knights flew backwards, Arthur was lucky, he didn't hit his head or anything serious, but his knights were unfortunately knocked out cold, at least the children had a chance to run away.

Arthur was curious, why were these druid children in Camelot? And who is this sorcerer helping them? Arthur knew it was dangerous to go check, but even though the sorcerer knocked out two knights it was clear he did want them dead and just wanted to get the children away. Arthur walked carefully over to the big fallen tree, careful so the sorcerers didn't hear him, he was able to get in an angle so that he could see them clearly. The sorcerer had his hand on the boy's leg and it was obvious he was healing him, Arthur wasn't used to this, to see a sorcerer with good intentions, so he took a step back and managed to step on a branch. The sorcerers head shot up in Arthurs direction, the first thing he noticed were the golden irises, but then he saw who it was...

”...Merlin?...” no way, Merlin? A sorcerer? Arthur couldn't believe it, he couldn't be!

” shit! Arthur? Oh God, erm, Arthur please listen to me, I'm sorry, I...please don't hurt them... I need to get Elis and Efa out of Camelot...i...” Merlin's voice started as panicking, but it slowly transformed into sadness, His eyes turned back to the familiar blue colour and him looked down at the children. Firstly he took the boy’s arms and helped him up on his back, and then he took the girl up in his arms, finally, he looked at Arthur with those sad doe eyes, waiting for a reply.

”Go.” Arthur heard himself say, and quite coldly too, and at that Merlin carried the two children out of eyesight.

^^

Merlin felt tears gathering up in his eyes, but wouldn’t let them fall, he didn’t have time to worry about feelings now, he had to get to Elis’ and Efa’s mother as fast as possible.

Merlin had to admit, he managed to carry the two children longer than he thought he could, he knew he was stronger than he looked, after all there were some times he couldn't magic Arthurs tub into his chambers, but after a good 20 minutes of running(sometimes walking) with the two, he had to take a break, there were no knights close by and it was a food chance to take a look at Elis’ leg.

Luckily the leg was only sprained and the blood from the scraped knee had dried, so Elis managed to walk after some herbs we're applied. They walked for an hour of hiding from knights and were finally on the borders from Essetir, according to Elis it was only around 30-60 minutes left and they'd be there.

^^

fuck. No way, he couldn't be. Arthur's head hurt, he was laying in his bed just thinking through what had happened, Merlin? A sorcerer? He didn't tell his father, of course, he didn't, he had just said that there was a sorcerer with the druids that knocked them out cold, I mean, it wasn't completely a lie, Arthur didn't get knocked out, but at least the rest of it was true.

Arthur was surprised about the whole magic thing, obviously, but if he was going to be honest, it didn't really surprise him that Merlin was the one that helped the children escape, after all, he has done it before.

^^

Finally, they had reached the little cave Elis’ and Efa’s mother was resting in, he sat the young girl down on the ground and walked over to the lady, she was out cold, hardly breathing and had a high fever, to top that, there was a badly bandaged wound on the side of her stomach, she probably got it when the Druid camp was attacked.

”Mommy, we got help, Emrys is here to help.” Elis took his mother's hand With a sad smile on his face, Efa was holding on to her brother's shirt and cried. 

”Elis, Efa, you want your mother to get better, right? Do you think you could get some water? I heard a river not so far from hear.” Merlin looked at the two children and they happily obliged, Merlin knew he couldn't fail them.

^^

It had been 2 days since he found out about Merlin's magic, two days since the druid kids ran away and two days since Arthur had last seen his friend. No Arthur wasn't sure about the magic, but he had had enough time to think, right now, he just missed his friend, what if he never came back? Arthur hated that thought and decided to do something to get it of his mind.

^^

For days, the process was the same, gather herbs to keep her fever down, change her bandages and check for an infection, Make sure the children are ok. Merlin had stolen some food from the kitchen back In Camelot, and he had even hunted down some rabbits! But now, on the 5th day, it seems he needs to go back to Camelot, they can't just eat rabbit! It wasn't even enough for them considering Merlin wasn't the best hunter and he had to use his magic and concentration on Efa and Elis’ mother. We had gotten better since he came, even if she hadn't wakened up yet, she was ’healthy’ enough to survive without him for a few hours. It would not be safe to take the children with him, so he made sure that there was enough food for a bit more than a day if they got hungry, he gave the children a hug, put a protection spell on the cave and began his journey back to Camelot.

^^

Arthur had almost forgotten, well maybe not forgotten, but completely ignored the fact that Merlin had magic, he just wanted his best friend back, and now that it had almost been a week, Arthur was positive that he wasn't coming back, and that hurt like hell. Wasn't he supposed to only help those children out of Camelot? But Arthur saw him, he'll never come back, what if he's scared of Arthur? Scared that if he come home, he'll end up at the pyre immediately? He ought to know that Arthur could never hurt him or see him hurt, right?

^^

It was dark when he finally arrived in Camelot, Arthur and everyone else had probably gone to bed, so it won't be too hard to steal some food, especially since he's a servant and. It wouldn't look too suspicious if he was in the kitchen this late. He went through the kitchen and added more and more food in his bag, but not so it would be too noticeable, some bread, cheese and ham, a few potatoes, carrots and broccoli, a bit doe meat and some apples, and then he left the kitchen. Before he left he wanted to see how Arthur was doing, he was probably sleeping so it was safe for Merlin to check, without being yelled at...or worse, killed.

When he arrived at the prince’s chambers, the guards didn't pay him any notice, which means. Arthur hadn't told anyone about the whole magic thing, probably thought he had gathered some herbs for Gaius so that's good. He carefully slipped in and closed the door as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Arthur up, but when he turned, two wide eyes were staring at him. Shit, Arthur was working at some papers at his desk, he was far from asleep.

^^

Arthur had been working on some papers about a cow two men had been fighting over when the door opened, Arthur thought it might have been Morgana, but it was too late for that, let's just say he was surprised when Merlin slipped through the door. His mouth was half open and his eyes widened, Merlin was back! 

”...y...you came back...” Arthur was positive he heard his own voice crack, but he didn't care.

” uh...Arthur! Erm, you're awake...erm...i” Arthur could hear Merlin was nervous, so he really was scared of him... Arthur didn't want that so he walked over, while Merlin was stuttering excuses until Arthur there his arms around the guy.

”...Wha?...” Merlin stopped.

” I was scared you wouldn't come back” Arthur knew there were tears running down his cheeks and he knew Merlin knew too. Finally, Merlin hugged back and rested his head on Arthurs's shoulder.

”Never. I told you before, I'm happy to serve you until the day you die, I meant that Arthur.” Arthur couldn't help but to cry, not just tears, but sobbing.

”Please don't leave like that again...” now, it wasn't only Arthur that was crying.

”Arthur...I... I have to, not for long, but the druid children, Elis and Efa, their mother are sick, would've died if I hadn't come with them, I'll come back, I promise, but I can't and won't let those children down, they came all the way to Camelot just to ask me for help, you understand?” Merlin withdrew himself for the embrace, but still had his arms around Arthurs's hips.

”is that why you were gone so long? Not because you were scared to come back? Scared of me?.” Arthur felt butterflies in his stomach.

”I'll admit that I was worried about your reaction, I definitely thought it would be more yelling than...this” Merlin chuckled.

”and there were some times that I thought I would end up on the pyre, but that was mostly when I had nightmares or when I was overthinking.” Arthur looked into those blue beautiful eyes and he realised how much he loves the boy and how much he wants to kiss him, so he does. Merlin just stands there, frozen. Shit! Had Arthur messed up? Did he just ruin everything? So he was about to take a step back when Merlin dragged him closer and kissed back, they kissed for what felt like hours before Merlin withdrew.

”Arthur...I need to...ah, I need to go, the children, remember?” Merlin breathed out.

”oh...yeah, Elis and Ela, right?” 

”Efa” Merlin corrected.

”I'll come with you.” Arthur didn't want to part from Merlin now, even if he was coming back.

”...What about your father?” 

”Ill get a guard to tell him I went on a hunt, so, Go feTch the horses, ok?” Arthur stepped away from Merlin already missing the body heat, Merlin smiled, nodded and went to the horses

^^

On the way, Merlin told Arthur about everything he was and had done, Arthur was surprised, to say the least, but he took it surprisingly well, the rest of the trip, the boys held hands.

^^

When they came back the mother had awakened, she was weak but better, the children slept at her chest as she hummed. When she looked up she smiled.

”Emrys...” She looked thankful, Merlin nodded at her and Arthur hit him playfully with his elbow, obviously amused with the name. It was then she looked at Arthur and screamed.

”knight! Get away from us! Don't hurt them!” she seemed to have startled the kids awake and they looked scared of Arthur too. 

”Arthur. Step out of the cave for a minute.” He said serious, physician mode activated, and thankfully Arthur obliged.

”Sarah, please calm down, you're sick. The knight is Arthur Pendragon and he's with me.” the mother, Sarah still looked anxious, but nodded, although it took some talking to get the children out of the cave and to make them believe that Arthur would take care of them, but when Elis and Efa finally left, Merlin could take a look at Sarah in peace.

^^

When the children first came out of the cave, they seemed nervous and the girl, Efa? Was hiding behind Elis, but after some time they were laughing and playing with Arthur. When they started to get tired, Arthur told them stories about all the dumb and funny things Merlin has ever done. Both of them fell asleep on Arthurs lap, it was cold so he carried them into the cave and got looks from the mother, but the looks softened when she saw her children sleeping peacefully in Arthurs's arms.

”Merlin? Got any wood in here? The children are freezing” Merlin looked over his shoulder and at his lover And whispered a few words. His beautiful blue eyes turned golden and Arthur gasped, suddenly there was a fire in front of him.

”...thanks” Arthur smiled and Merlin kept working.

^^

They were gone for 2 days until Sarah was better, Arthur and Merlin was gonna miss the kids and decided to visit with food as often as possible.


End file.
